


Imagine: Being a viking and Athelstan teaching you how to read and write in Latin

by TheBGassassin



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin





	Imagine: Being a viking and Athelstan teaching you how to read and write in Latin

“Is that a book?!“ You exclaimed with a loud gasp and snatched the book from Athelstan’s hands before he had the chance to hide it. You had stumbled onto him in the forest, where the poor man was hoping to find seclusion from the world around him so he can read in peace. But then you came all of a sudden and when he heard your voice he panicked and tried to hide the book in his bag with shaky hands, because he knew the people in Kattegat don’t take kindly to reading. But then you snatched it away before he could react and started going through the pages, brows, furrowed in confusion, not really knowing what the symbols on them mean. Athelstan got up, but didn’t dare try to attack you. “Please, Y/N...give it back...I’m begging you!“ he pleaded “This book is very important to me...“

You ignored him and continued your journey through the pages. “I once knew a slave who claimed that she knows how to read.” you explain “But she couldn’t prove it, as she didn’t have any books. I myself haven’t seen a book before!”. You watched the pages with interest. They had illustrations of Christian saints all over them and letters in an unknown language to you. “Y/N, I beg you!” he continued his pleading, clearly ignoring what you were saying “Please, don’t tell anyone I have this!”. You finally looked at him and closed his book. If you had to be honest, you admired the priest and his intelligence... He was also very handsome, if you had to be honest. “Alright, Athelstan.” you smiled and gave him his book back and watched him sigh with relief “But under one condition.” you warned.

He looked at you in fear and confusion “W-what should that be...” he asked cautiously. “Teach me your language!” you exclaimed. For a moment, the priest stared at you in utter astonishment and shock, his jaw dropping slightly, trying to find words to say “O-oh...alright, if that is what you want...” he stuttered out “Whenever you’re ready, I suppose.”. Right then you sat on the ground and crossed your arms and legs like a stubborn child and motioned for him to sit across from you. “What are you waiting for then?”


End file.
